The Life of Yuki and Keiko Nara Sequel 2 Oh Baby
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: What happens when one of the Nara children becomes ill? How does the small family cope? Read to find out. M for kissing that may lead to more also could not think of better title so yea.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Okay guys here is the first chapter of the sequel, I am skipping the twins first five birthdays, but you will soon find out why, this specific sequel is going to be kind of tragic, but once again you will see why.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do however own Yuki and Keiko, and the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ino and Shika are 28 now and Keiko and Yuki are 5. Keiko and Yuki could speak full sentences at the age of two. They were potty trained at the age of three. Keiko looks identical to her father and Yuki looks identical to Ino.

"Mommy Daddy wake up!" Ino and Shika heard their little girls yell in unison as they proceeded to jump on them.

"What is it?" Shika asked.

"Our first day at the academy!" Keiko replied.

"Oh that's right; you are going to be in Daddy's class." Ino said sitting up.

"Yuki are you okay?" Shika asked seeing the paleness in his little girls face.

"No, my tummy hurts a little bit, but I still want to go to school." Yuki answered.

"Well, Shika even if she goes, you can always bring the girls home if she gets worse, I am sure Kiba would watch your class, if need be." Ino said.

"Okay, Yuki you can still go to school." Shika replied.

"Yay!" The girls screamed then ran to the kitchen to wait for their breakfast.

"Shika, if she worsens please bring her home." Ino said.

"I will love, let's go get them fed and have them get ready." Shika replied. He then kissed Ino passionately on the lips.

Ino and Shika ate with the girls. The family of four then got dressed. Shika kissed Ino and she kissed the girls. Shika walked to the academy holding the hands of his little girls.

In the classroom Shika made a seating chart. "Okay, Yuki, if you feel like you are going to throw up I need you to tell me right away." Shika said to his daughter.

"Okay daddy." Yuki replied. They then went to their seat. All of Shika's students for the year then filed in. Kiba and Tenten's children Ami and Mia walked in and sat down in their seats. Sakura and Sasuke's son Sasuke Jr walked in and took his seat. Naruto and Hinata's boys, Naru, and Haku came in and took their seats. That was all the students he had this year.

"Okay class I want to introduce you to our new students, Yuki and Keiko Nara." Shika said and his girls waved.

"Shikamaru sensei are those your kids?" Haku asked.

"Yes, they are, Yuki are you okay?" Shika replied, and directed the question to his daughter who looked even paler.

"I feel like I am going to be sick." She replied weakly.

Shika walked over to her with a trash bin and sat it down beside her. Yuki leaned over the trash bin and threw up. Shika held her hair back. "Daddy is Yuki going to be okay?" Keiko asked with panic in her voice.

"Yes, she will, but here I am Shikamaru Sensei, okay Keiko." Shika stated.

"Yes sir." Keiko replied while she looked helplessly at her sister.

"Ami, Mia go get your father for me please." Shika said.

They ran out and ran back in with Kiba. Yuki stopped throwing up and curled into her dad.

"Shikamaru you can't play favorites, this is why you are not usually supposed to have your own kids in your class." Kiba said.

"Just get your students in here and cover my class, I have to take Yuki home." Shika said.

"Why what is wrong with her?" Kiba asked.

"She just threw up, Kiba just do it!" Shika replied in an ordering tone.

"Daddy…I mean Shikamaru Sensei can I come to?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, your mom will probably want you both home." Shika answered.

Kiba returned with his small class and Shika picked up Yuki and Keiko held Shika's free hand. They walked home, once in the house Shika sat Yuki on the couch.

"What happened?!" Ino asked alarmed.

"Love calm down she got sick and Keiko wanted to come home to be with her." Shika replied while pulling Ino into his arms.

"Okay, Keiko, go play in your room for a minute, I need to talk to daddy and sissy." Ino said softly to her well daughter.

"Okay mommy." Keiko replied then went to her room.

"Yuki, what hurts baby?" Ino asked while Shika got a bucket and a damp wash cloth.

"My tummy hurts and my head hurts and I am sore all over." Yuki replied, her voice raspy from the vomiting episode.

"Okay baby, we will take you to see Lady Tsunade if you are not better soon." Ino replied.

"Okay, I want to go to bed…" Yuki said. Ino carried her while Shika carried the bucket. Ino put Yuki in her bed and Keiko laud down with her. They both fell asleep.

Shika and Ino went to the living room and sat on the couch. "What do you think it is?" Ino asked.

"I don't know…" Shika replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Thai is all for now, I hope you like it so far, I plan on making another chapter sometime this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Okay here is chapter two, reviews would be appreciated! Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do own Yuki, Keiko and the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Shika looked at Ino after he replied and saw tears of worry running down her face. He pulled her into his arms. "Shhh love, she will be okay, if she does not improve by tonight we will take her in." Shika said holding back his own tears.

Keiko ran out of her and Yuki's room and over to her parents. "Mommy daddy, Yuki is throwing up again and she can't get out of bed and to the bathroom!" Keiko exclaimed worry in her voice was evident.

"Ino talk to Keiko, I will go take care of Yuki." Shika said.

"Okay Shika…Keiko, some here let me tell you a story about when you were sick as a baby." Ino said. Keiko crawled on her lap and Shika ran to his girls' room.

Once in the room he saw Yuki holding the bucket and dry heaving into it. "Yuki baby, it will be okay." Shika said once he reached her. He held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Daddy, why am I sick?" Yuki asked when the dry heaving stopped.

"I don't know baby, but we will go see Lady Tsunade and get her to find out what is wrong." Shika replied, setting the bucket on the floor. Yuki started to cry, Shika pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, baby, mommy and daddy are going to find out what is wrong so we can get you all better." Shika soothed.

Once Yuki calmed down she looked at her dad, pain was in her eyes. "Daddy, I am going to be sick again." Yuki said weakly. Shika picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and sat her down in front of the toilet and held her hair back while she dry heaved. Once she stopped Shika carried her to the living room.

"Ino go get Keiko dressed and meet me at the hospital." Shika ordered calmly.

"Okay see you soon." Ino replied trying to stay calm for her baby girls.

Shika carried Yuki to the hospital. He spotted Lady Tsunade and walked over to her. "Shikamaru, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"Yuki has thrown up a few times and Ino, Keiko and I are very worried, could you check her out?" Shika asked.

"Yes, first take her to room three and see if she can hold down some water, I will be with you shortly, oh and when Ino and Keiko get here I will tell them where to find you." Tsunade said.

Shika nodded and carried his sickly daughter to room three. He sat her on the bed and got a small cup of water from the bathroom. "Yuki, you need to take some small sips of water for me okay?" Shika asked more than stated.

"Okay…" Yuki replied, her voice weak and raspy. She took three small sips of water and pushed the cup away.

"Now let's see if you can hold it down, you will be okay." Shika said giving his little angel a small smile trying to reassure her. Just then Ino and Keiko came into the room.

"Yuki are you okay?" Keiko asked while taking her sister's small hand in her own tiny hand.

"I feel icky." Yuki replied.

"I hope you feel better, mommy told me when we were babies I was stuck in the hospital with pneumonia for a while." Keiko said.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yea and she said it was a whole two days before they let me come and see you….I don't remember it though and mommy says it is because I was to little to remember it." Keiko replied.

"Daddy…" Yuki said.

"Yes baby?" Shika asked walking over to his little angel.

"I am going to…" Yuki started but did not finish because the little water she had made a reappearance all down the front of her shirt. Shika acted quickly and found a bucket which he held for her. Keiko rubbed Yuki's back and Ino held her hair out of her face.

"Well, I am guessing she could not hold it down." Tsunade said as she entered the room and found the worried family members trying to help Yuki as much as they could.

"No, she held it down for about ten minutes." Shika replied. Once Yuki finished she fell back on the bed and Shika sat the bucket on a table.

"Okay, Yuki let's see if we can find out what is wrong." Tsunade said.

"Are you going to help my sister?" Keiko asked.

"I am going to do my best to make her all better." Tsunade answered.

"Shika, I am going to take Keiko to go eat lunch, do you want anything?" Ino asked.

"No thanks; I will go get something when you two get back." Shika replied. Ino nodded and took Keiko, who did not want to leave, to go eat.

"Okay, I am going to have to take some blood and give her an IV so she stays hydrated." Tsunade said.

"Okay, Yuki baby Tsunade is going to help you okay." Shika stated.

"Okay daddy…" Yuki struggled to reply.

Shika held her hand while Tsunade took the blood and got an IV line going. His little Yuki was a trooper and did not cry once.

"Okay I will be back shortly; I am going to go run a few tests." Tsunade said.

"Okay…" Shika replied. Yuki fell into a light, unrest full sleep. Ino and Keiko returned a few minutes later and Shika left and ate then returned to his family.

"Mommy, daddy, Yuki is going to get to come home right?" Keiko asked.

"Yes baby, she will get to come home, when she is all better." Ino replied.

"Well, she is going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days; you are all welcome to stay." Tsunade said.

"What is wrong with her?" Shika asked.

"I am not to sure yet, which is why I would like her to stay for a few days, so I can run some more tests and such, I will bring in a fold out bed and some blankets, I am sure Keiko will probably sleep with her sister." Tsunade replied.

"Yeah…" Shika replied. Tsunade left the Nara family alone.

"Mommy, daddy what is wrong with Yuki?" Keiko asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We don't know baby, come here." Ino said.

Keiko walked over to her mom and cried on her shoulder when Ino bent down to her level.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, she will be just fine." Ino said in attempt to sooth her daughter. Keiko calmed down and got into bed with her sister. She wrapped her little arm around her sister's stomach and fell asleep.

"Shika…" Ino said while pulling her husband into a hug and they cried on each other's shoulder.

Once they stopped crying Tsunade wheeled in a full size pull out bed, with some blankets. She checked Yuki's vitals and left the family.

"Shika, let's go to bed…" Ino said.

"Okay love." Shika replied. Then he kissed Ino passionately. When they broke apart they both placed a kiss on Yuki and Keiko's foreheads. Shika readied the bed then he and Ino got into it and fell into a light, uneasy sleep. Shika had his arm around Ino and Ino had her head on his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Okay, I know what you are thinking, I write a lot of sad crap and bad stuff happens in the storied I write, that is just my style, but anyway I hope you like it. As I said earlier reviews would be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ Here is chapter three…reviews would be greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do however own the plot, Yuki and Keiko.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~**~*~*~

Shika and d Ino woke up the next morning to see Yuki still sleeping and Keiko watching her sister.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school." Keiko said looking over to her parents.

"Keiko you have to go to school, because if you don't get your education you won't be able to be a ninja." Ino replied.

"Well if staying with my sister means not being a ninja then I don't want to be a ninja!" Keiko exclaimed.

"You will go to school, it will help pass time, and besides I am going to be there to teach my class, and as soon as class is over we will come back to see Yuki." Shika said.

"Okay fine…" Keiko replied sadly. Just then Yuki woke up.

"Mo-mommy, I n-need to go to the ba-bathroom." Yuki struggled to say.

"Okay, Keiko you go with daddy, I love you both and see you soon." Ino said and she helped Yuki to the bathroom. Once Yuki finished Ino kissed Keiko and her loving husband goodbye.

Keiko and Shika went out to eat then walked to the academy. Once they got into the room the rest of his class filed in. "Shikamaru sensei where is Yuki?" Naru asked.

"She is in the hospital." Keiko replied for her dad.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naru asked concerned for his new friend.

"Yes, she will be fine Naru, now go sit down, you can sit with Keiko if it will make you feel better." Shikamaru said.

Keiko and Naru went to their seats and sat down. "Okay class today we are going to talk about chakra, does anybody know what it is?" Shika asked his students. Not surprised when Sasuke Jr raised his hand.

Shika pointed to him and he said, "Chakra is what ninja's use to perform their jutsu's."

"Correct, now does anybody know how to perform a jutsu?" Shika asked.

Keiko raised her hand and Shika pointed to her. "Well you have to use certain hand signs for each jutsu." She answered.

"Very good, now can anybody show me a jutsu or do you all want me to demonstrate?" Shika asked.

Sasuke Jr raised his hand and Shika pointed to him once again. "I can use fireball jutsu." HE said.

"Okay class lets go outside so Sasuke can demonstrate." Shika said. Everyone filed outside. Sasuke Jr did the hand signs and preformed the Jutsu. "Very good, okay class it is time for lunch, Keiko come with me we are going to have lunch at the hospital, class meet back here in one hour." Shika said.

He and Keiko then went to the hospital with ramen for themselves and Ino. Once they got to the hospital Yuki was eating soup. Shika, Keiko and Ino ate in silence once the four finished eating Yuki looked toward the bathroom.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Keiko asked her sister.

"I am going to be sick." Yuki replied then clamped a hand to her mouth. Shika found a trash bin and held it for her. Keiko rubbed her back and Ino held her hair.

"Well, I guess she will be getting fed through IV." Tsunade said when she entered the room. Then she noticed Keiko was a bit pale as well. "Keiko how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked hoping that this was not contagious.

"I am fine it is my sister who you need to worry about!" Keiko replied.

"Keiko we have to get back to the academy." Shika said. Keiko nodded and they said their goodbyes and left.

They got back to the academy quickly. "Okay class I want you all to draw a picture of yourself doing a jutsu that you think is cool." Shika said passing out a paper and a box of crayons to everyone.

"Keiko come up here for a moment please." Shika said.

"Yes Shikamaru sensei?" Keiko asked once she reached him.

"If you feel sick I need you to tell me, you look a bit pale and I don't want you to be at school if you have what Yuki has, because if you have it then the germs will spread." Shika said to his daughter.

"Yes sir." Keiko replied then went back to her seat and finished her drawing and she then put her head down.

"Keiko are you okay?" Naru asked.

"No…I feel icky." Keiko replied.

"You need to tell Sensei." Naru replied.

"Okay…" Keiko replied. When she opened her mouth to tell her dad she was feeling sick she threw up on the floor.

Shika acted quickly and grabbed a trash bin and held it for his daughter. "Keiko baby you will be okay just let it all out." Shika said. Once she finished she leaned against her father.

"Ami, Mia, go get your dad….and a janitor." Shika said. Ami and Mia left and returned with Kiba and a janitor. The janitor cleaned up the mess and left.

"Playing favorites again, no wait let me guess she is sick to." Kiba said in a rude tone.

"Actually Kiba she just threw up…" Shika replied.

"Let me go get my class, I will cover for you but this is the LAST time." Kiba said in a rude tone.

Once Kiba returned with his class Shika picked Keiko up. He carried her to the hospital and into room three. He saw lady Tsunade checking Yuki out and Ino was sleeping in a chair. "Lady Tsunade…" Shika said.

"Yes Shikamaru?" Tsunade replied when she looked over she did not let him answer, "Put her on the bed, I will hook her up to an IV." Tsunade said.

Shika did as he was told and held Keiko's hand while the IV was put in her hand.

Tsunade left and Ino woke up and saw Keiko in the same bed as her sister and she too had an IV. "Shika what happened?" Ino asked afraid of the answer.

"I think it is contagious…" was all Shika said in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~

A/N~ Okay ya'll hope you like it! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Okay guys, I don't know how often I am going to be updating for the next few weeks, I know it is summer, but leave it to me to get sick in the summer, instead of during the school year. Anyway here is the next chapter reviews would be greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do however own the plot, Yuki, and Keiko.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~

Tsunade entered the room with a small smile on her face. "Well, I know what is wrong with Yuki and it is not contagious, it is an immunity deficiency that runs in the Nara clan, so Shikamaru I would like to test you to see if you have it as well, and I am pretty sure that is what is wrong with Keiko as well." Tsunade stated.

"Okay, so that means if they get sick they have to stay in the hospital for the duration of their illness?" Ino asked more than stated.

"Pretty much." Tsunade replied. She took blood from Keiko and Shika and left again.

"Okay so this probably means we have to monitor them for any signs of illness all the time." Ino said.

"Yes, and if they show signs of illness they need to be brought in right away." Shika replied.

Tsunade returned a few minutes later. "Shikamaru you do not have this deficiency apparently it only occurs in Nara twins." Tsunade said.

`"Which would explain why my cousins spent so much time in the hospital." Shika replied.

`"Yes, because they are twins." Tsunade said.

"When do we get to go home?" Yuki asked.

"As soon as the stomach flu you two have goes away, which can take up to a week or more with the deficiency because it makes their immune system weak." Tsunade replied.

"Is this why Keiko was in the hospital with pneumonia when she was a baby?" Ino asked.

"Part of why she had to stay over a few days." Tsunade said simply.

"When do you predict they will be able to return home and return to school?" Shika asked.

"I would say a little over a week." Tsunade said.

"Okay, you here that girls?" Ino asked.

"Yes, mommy, we heard." The girls replied in unison. Tsunade left the room and Keiko and Yuki fell into a deep sleep.

"Okay, Shika, what are you going to do about the class?" Ino asked.

"I have to go in everyday for at least half of the day, I can dismiss them at lunch, and I will just teach shorter lessons, until the girls get out and can return to school." Shika answered.

Shika placed his lips to Ino's and she licked his lower lip. Shika allowed his lips to part and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Just then they heard the door open so they broke apart.

"Okay, Shikamaru, Iruka is willing to temporarily come and teach your class, just while the girls are here, so he is going to come and ask about your lesson plans sometime this afternoon." Tsunade said.

"Okay thank you." Shika replied. Tsunade nodded and left about one hour later Iruka walked in.

"Hello Iruka Sensei, I am so glad you are willing to help me out like this." Shika said to Iruka.

"It is no problem Shikamaru, I am helping one of my best students, so how are the girls?" Iruka asked genially concerned.

"They are okay, it is some sort of Immunity thing and it only occurs in twins in the Nara clan." Shika answered.

"I am sorry to hear that okay so let me get your lesson plans." Iruka replied.

"Okay, well we are working on chakra, they know what it is and how to use it, I was thinking of teaching them some simple jutsu's." Shika said in response.

"Sounds easy enough, any specific jutsu in mind?" Iruka asked.

"Well, I was thinking something very simple, like the transformation jutsu." Shika answered.

"Oh the first jutsu I taught you guys." Iruka replied.

"Yes, oh and my class is made up of five year olds who have parents who were advanced, well most parents…I have Hinata and Naruto Uzamaki's children, Naru and Haku Uzamaki. I have Kiba and Tenten Inuzuka's kids Ami and Mia Inuzuka. I have Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha's son Sasuke Uchiha Jr. lastly I have mine and Ino's children but they will not be going seeing as they are here." Shika explained.

"Very good, so explain how you got the Uzamaki's I can understand Uchiha, and Inuzuka, even yourselves the Nara's but the Uzamaki's?" Iruka asked.

"Well Naruto's children are quite advanced thanks to the Hyuga bloodline that they share with the Uzamaki blood line." Shika answered.

"Okay, well I better get going, so you want them to have the transformation jutsu down when you get back?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, and if they get that down within the week, and I still cannot return to teaching because of my daughters, then could you work with them on chakra control?" Shika asked.

"Of course, I hope the girls feel better and I must be off to prepare for teaching tomorrow…wow I have not taught a class since Konahamaru and his friends." Iruka said.

"Bye sensei." Shika said and Iruka left the Nara family.

"Okay Ino lets go to the cafeteria and eat then come back up and go to bed." Shika said but then Tsunade walked in with Sushi.

"Here you go I thought you might be hungry." She said. Shika and Ino nodded and Tsunade handed them the sushi and left the room.

Shika and Ino ate then showered in the hospital shower in the girls' bathroom. They then got into bed after kissing both of the girls. Ino placed a tender kiss on Shika's lips and then put her head on his chest. Shika put her arms protectively around his wife and they fell into a light slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*

A/N~ As I said earlier I do not know how often I will be updating due to the fact that I am sick and the only relief I get is when I am asleep, the meds are not helping much, so yea, I am going to be sleeping most f the week, possibly more I don't know any way I will update as soon as I feel well enough to do it, I will try to have it updated but Monday, anyway reviews would be appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ Okay guys don't expect many more updates this week, I will try to update when I feel up to it. I am tired at the moment thought so the chapter might not be my best work.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters I do however own Yuki, Keiko and the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~

It has been a week since Yuki and Keiko have been admitted to the hospital. Shika and Ino just woke up as did the girls. "Mommy when can we go home?" Keiko asked.

"I am not sure; we can ask Tsunade when she comes to check on you two." Ino replied.

"Hopefully soon, I want to get out of here and get back to teaching and spending time with my family at home." Shika added.

"Yea, I want to go home and sleep in my bed….mommy where do babies come from?" Yuki asked out of the blue.

"Umm…we will tell you when you are older." Ino replied.

"Okay…" Yuki said in response.

Tsunade walked in the room and Keiko asked, "When can we go home?"

"Well, I am going to run a few tests and if you two can hold down some food after I run the tests you will be able to return home and return to school on Monday." Tsunade answered.

"YAY! So get to it!" Yuki said in excitement.

Tsunade chuckled and drew blood from both of the girls and took the samples to run the tests. "Okay girls what do you want to do when we get home?" Shika asked.

"Umm…get a baby brother!" Keiko and Yuki replied in unison.

"Uhh…it is not that simple." Shika replied.

"Please daddy we want a baby brother!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yes Shika, please can we try for a son?" Ino asked.

"Umm how about you two stay at the Uzamaki's when you get out and we will see about your brother." Shika replied.

Ino kissed Shika passionately on the lips and the girls both screamed "ewwwwwwwwwwwww" at the same time.

Shika and Ino broke apart. Tsunade returned to the room with the test results. "Well, let's see if you two can hold down some food and then you are free to go." Tsunade said pulling out two small packs of crackers and handing one to each of the girls. They ate them and successfully held them down for over an hour and Tsunade said, "You can return home, you need to eat dry toast, rice, and crackers, and just drink water for two days then you can go back to eating whatever you want." Tsunade said then handed Shika and Ino a paper to sign.

Shika, Ino and the girls left the hospital. "When we get home I will call Hinata and Naruto and see if they will take the girls tonight, so we can…uhh…yea." Ino said.

"Okay love." Shika replied. Once they got home Ino did as promised and then packed an overnight bag for Keiko and Yuki. Shika walked them to the Uzamaki's house.

"Okay Hinata, the girls can only eat rice, dry toast and crackers and can only drink water." Shika said.

"Okay Shikamaru, Naru and Haku are glad that the girls can stay the night." Hinata replied.

"Yes, where is Naruto?" Shika then asked.

"He is on a mission in the sand village." Hinata replied.

Shika nodded and kissed both of his girls and told them to be good and he then ran back to his house. He and Ino ate a nice quiet lunch then cleaned up the mess.

Shika picked Ino up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently sat her on the bed and started to kiss her. After a few minutes all of their clothes were all over the room. Shika entered Ino and they moved in sync. Shika and Ino screamed each other's names when they reached their climax.

Ino cuddled into Shika. "I love you so much." Shika said.

"I love you too, let's go have dinner." Ino replied. Shika and Ino dressed. Shika in a pair of boxers and Ino in a pair of Shika's boxers and one of her bra. After they ate the watched their favorite movie then went back to their room.

They got under the covers and Ino rested her head on her husband's chest. "Shika if we do have another child will you be happy?" Ino asked.

"Yes I will, I am sure the girls would be thrilled as well." Shika replied.

"Yea, let's just hope if I do wind up pregnant again it is just one baby, I don't think I can handle another set of twins." Ino said.

"I know, but either way I would be thrilled." Shika said then kissed Ino and wrapped his arms around her. Ino fell into a restful sleep. Shika watched her sleep for a few hours then he too fell into a restful sleep.

A/N~ Okay I hope you like it. I will try to update at least once this week, but it all depends on how I feel. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! BTW sorry it is kinda short, but I am coughing ever five minutes which makes it hard to type a chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ okay guys I still feel like crap, but I am feeling well enough to write another chapter, so here it is. Oh and sometime this summer I am going to summer camp and seeing my best friend, I will let you guys know about a week before I leave so you don't wonder where I am, I will tell you it is going to be sometime in July.

Disclaimer~ I do not own the Naruto characters I do however own the plot to the story, Yuki, and Keiko

~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

It is now Monday and Yuki and Keiko are eating breakfast with their parents. "Shika, do you have to take them to school today?" Ino asked.

"Yes love they need to learn the jutsu and they need to learn the new lesson I have planed, it will better them in the future, but I do plan on canceling my class tomorrow, it is already Okayed by Tsunade. I have a surprise for you and the girls." Shika replied

They finished eating and said their goodbyes. Shika, Keiko and Yuki walked to the Academy. When they got there they saw the class already in their seats and Iruka sitting at Shika's desk. "Shikamaru, you and the girls have returned." Iruka said.

"Yes, thank you for covering my class." Shika replied.

"It was my pleasure, girls I am glad you are up and moving about again." Iruka stated. He then left the class in the capable hands of Shika. The girls took their seats and Shika took his place at the front of the class.

"I am going to call your names and I want you to come up and stand in a line in that order." Shika said the class nodded. "Naru, Haku, Sasuke, Ami, Mia, Yuki, and Keiko." Shika said. Each student lined up in the order of which their names were called. Shika lead them outside and directed them to stand in that order.

"Okay, Naru, come and show me the transformation Jutsu." Shika said. Naru went up and did as he was told. "Very good, go back to your spot, Haku, you next." Shika stated Haku then did as he was told. "Excellent, Sasuke, you next." Shika said. Sasuke did what he was told, then Shika said, "Great, Ami, your turn." Ami did as told Shika said, "Good job, Mia, come on." Mia did what she was told to do, "Great, Yuki, Keiko would you like to try?" Shika asked. Both girls nodded and went up and did very well considering they missed the lessons. "Good work; we will continue this after we talk about chakra control." Shika said.

He led the class back in the classroom. "Okay, can anyone tell me an exercise we can use to practice chakra control?" Shika asked. Sasuke and Naru raised their hands.

"Naru, you first then Sasuke, you may tell us your exercise." Shika said.

"Climbing trees." Naru said.

"Walking on water." Was Sasuke's reply.

"How does climbing trees help?" Mia asked.

"Well, Mia, when you want to learn to control chakra the best place to start is the feet, you focus chakra to your feet and then you climb a tree without your hands, I will show you after lunch then we can work on either that or kunai training, I will leave it up to you." Shika said. Then the class left for lunch.

They returned twenty minutes later. "Okay class, so if you want to learn chakra control raise your hand." Shika said, and Naru, Sasuke and Haku raised their hands. "Okay all in favor of Kunai training?" Shika asked. Keiko, Yuki, Ami, and Mia raised their hands. "Kunai training it is, we will work on chakra training the day after tomorrow." Shika said.

"Why the day after tomorrow Shikamaru sensei?" Haku asked.

"Because, class is canceled tomorrow, I have to take my family out, and the hokage agrees with me." Shika replied. He then led the class to the training room.

Once there he showed the class the proper way to throw a kunai and they practiced. That is until Naru went to retrieve his kunai and Haku hit Naru with his. Naru cried out, "STOP!" Shika ordered and all the kunai were dropped to the ground. Shika rushed to Naru. "Naru let me take care of that so it does not get infected." Shika said. Naru held out his arm. Shika bandaged it for him and then lead the class back to the class room.

"Okay class, we do not throw kunai at people unless they are a threat, I told you all this on the first day of school." Shika said.

"Sorry Shikamaru Sensei I did not think it would hurt him." Haku admitted.

"Why did you do it?" Shika asked.

"Because he is a meenie." Haku replied.

"If he messes with you at home deal with it there, not at school, I will be back class, I have to go call Hinata and Naruto to come to the school." Shika said and left. He called them and they said they were on their way. Once they got their Hinata and Naruto walked up to Shikamaru.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Haku, decided to purposely throw a kunai at Naru, after he was told the safety rules on his first day." Shikamaru replied.

"Well boys will be boys." Naruto said.

"Naruto that may be true, but we never did that type of stuff when we were in school." Shika then said.

"So what we did our fair share of wrong." Naruto said trying to defend his reasoning.

"Naruto, I would appreciate it if you and Hinata would take your boys home now and talk to them, oh and Hinata I bandaged Naru's arm, but you may want to use some medical jutsu on it, it looked a bit deep." Shika said.

"Okay thank you Shikamaru, we will have them back tomorrow on their best behavior." Hinata replied.

"My class has no school tomorrow, I have to spend a day with my family, and Tsunade approved of this already." Shika said. Hinata nodded and the four Uzamaki's left. "Class dismissed." Shika said while taking his girls hands and walking home.

Once they got home Yuki and Keiko went to play in their room. "Ino, Love where are you?" Shika called out.

"In our room!" Ino called back.

Shika walked to the bedroom and found Ino and Sakura looking at a catalog.

"What about this?" Sakura asked.

"No sakura, they are five they do not need that." Ino replied.

"Oh sorry did not mean to interrupt." Shika said.

Ino jumped off of the bed and ran to her husband. She placed he lips to his and kissed him passionately. "I will come back this weekend, bye!" Sakura exclaimed and left.

Ino and Shika broke apart and Ino said, "How was work?"

"Haku threw a kunai at his brother Naru." Shika replied.

"Are all Uzamaki's trouble?" Ino asked.

"I guess so." Shika replied.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Ino asked.

"Uhh, let's order Sushi." Shika replied. Ino nodded and went to order the sushi. Once she returned Shika was changing. Ino just watched. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Shika paid for the Sushi and called the girls to the table for dinner. They family ate in silence. Once they cleaned up the girls went to the living room.

"Your turn to bathe them love." Shika said. Ino nodded and went to the living room, Shika followed.

"Girls bath time." Ino said the girls ran to the bathroom and Ino bathed them once they were dressed Shika and Ino tucked them into their beds. And they took a shower.

After their shower Ino and Shika got into their bed. "Shika where are you taking us tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"I am taking you guys to our meadow, to celebrate their sixth birthday." Shika replied.

"How the hell do we keep missing our birthdays?!" Ino exclaimed.

"I guess the girls just come first." Shika replied.

Ino nodded and kissed Shika tenderly on his lips and then rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they fell asleep.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~********

A/N~ Okay you guys reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N~ Hey you guys! I am feeling much better! I still have a slight cough and a bit of a stuffy nose, but the cough syrup is doing its job, for once, and keeping the coughing at bay.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Naruto but I do own the plot to the story, Yuki, and Keiko.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~

Shika woke up at around 5am on Tuesday. He went to the kitchen and made a picnic and put the food in a basket. He went to the hallway and put a picnic blanket with the basket in the hall closet. He pulled out the girls birthday presents. Then he went to the kitchen and made breakfast. After he set the table he went to wake Ino and then His children. Once everyone had finished eating they went to the living room. "I will be right back." Shika said.

He went to the hallway and picked up the girls' birthday presents. "Yuki, this is for you, and Keiko this one is for you." Shika said while giving the girls their presents. "Happy birthday." Shika and Ino said in unison.

Keiko opened hers first, she got a set of Kunai. She ran over to her father and hugged him then she hugged her mom. "Thank you guys!" She squealed.

Yuki then opened hers and found a shrukin pouch full of shrukin. "Thank you mommy and daddy!" she exclaimed and hugged both of her parents.

"You are both very welcome; I have one more surprise for you." Shika said to his six year old girls. The Nara clan got dressed and walked to the meadow, Shika carried the supplies. Once in the meadow Shika set up the blanket, and the food.

"Yuki, Keiko, this is where mommy and I came for our first date." Shika said.

"How did you and mommy meet?" Yuki asked.

"Well, we went to the Academy together; once we graduated we were put on the same squad, and well we fell in love." Shika replied.

"I love you mommy, you too daddy." Keiko said.

"I love you too Keiko." Shika and Ino replied in unison.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Yuki happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Keiko, happy birthday to you." Ino and Shika sung to their girls.

"Thank you mommy and daddy." The girls said in unison.

The family ate the cake that Shika packed earlier. "Ino come with me for a moment, please, the girls will be okay for a minute." Shika said to Ino. Ino nodded and followed Shika behind some trees.

He leaned in and placed his lips to hers. He licked her lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Ino let a moan escape her lips. Shika smirked in the kiss. They then pulled apart, both breathless. They returned to their girls and found then sleeping under the tree that had 'Shika+Ino=Love' carved into the trunk. Shika and Ino carried the girls' home and placed them in their beds. Shika and Ino then went to the kitchen.

"Shika, I have to tell you something…I went to lady Tsunade yesterday and she said I cannot have any more children." Ino said.

"Oh love, that is okay." Shika said.

"No Shika it is not, now you are not going to love me anymore." Ino said.

"I love you, no matter what." Shika said then he kissed his lovely wife.

~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**************~~~~~~~~~~~********~  
A/N~ Okay I know it is short, and I am running out of ideas, for this particular story so this is where I am ending the story, I decided to put an epilogue here so you will know how the girls grew up.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Keiko grew up and married Naru, and Yuki grew up and married Haku, who would have thought they would both marry an Uzamaki. Keiko and Naru have six children, all of which are very successful Ninja's. They had three sets of twins. Yuki and Haku however only had two children, one of which died at birth. Yuki and Haku were devastated when they lost their child, but she was born three months early. Shika and Ino passed away in their sleep when their girls were 39.

~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*

A/N~ Okay guys I hope you enjoyed my series, I have an idea for a new series, but I don't know that I am going to do it, it would be a Death Note love story, so if you want me to write it then let me know! Reviews would be appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8 AN

Okay you guys here is the deal with my stories….ALL Naruto stories have come to an end, I am sorry if this upsets any of you, but I am not getting any feedback on them what so ever. I love you guys who did review in the beginning but now that no one is reviewing the Naruto stories are discontinued, I will leave them up just for the heck of it.

My Supernatural series, I am actually going to write the first of many one-shots with our little family from my series. Umm…I was actually considering doing yet another fanfic about Dean and Sam, but I decided against it because I am getting feedback on my characters in the series I wrote. The first one shot will be up either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow.

Also, I did have a fictionpress account under this username, but I am no longer going to use it due to the fact that my stories on that account suck eggs. I did start another one under a different username, and if you want to check out the story I have there the username is keiko93 Ummm…you don't have to look at it if you doing like lesbian relationships, hell or even stories about bi-sexual girls, because that is what will be on that account. I explained on the profile. Until I figure out how to delete an account on then I will just be deleting everything in the tokiohotelluver93 account on that site, this one will stay here I promise. Anyway like I said I will not be writing any more Naruto, but I will try to post the first on many one-shots in my Supernatural series tonight or tomorrow.

I will be posting this note on every single story, so if you are subscribed to my author alerts then only read this one. Talk to you all later! :)


End file.
